Sick
by titansoul123
Summary: Beastboy is sick, and has this low voice due to it. Bb and Rae are dating in this oneshot. R&R!


Beastboy dragged himself into the living room, looking monotone. and sat at the kitchen table.

"You're lookin' green, grass stain." Cyborg teased as he got out a pan for his morning bacon.

"I am green, retard." Beastboy said in a low quiet voice.

"No, greener than normal. What's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm sick." He answered.

"Well, as long as you're sick, you're not comin' in here to infect my kitchen. But if you want, I can take you too the-"

"No, I'm fine. I'm sure it'll pass." Beastboy quickly shrugged. Beastboy shuffled over to the couch and curled up, leaning on the arm of the semi-circular couch, just as Raven walked in, book in hand. She sat next to Beastboy and begun reading.

"Rae," Beastboy said. Raven did not answer. Beastboy grinned at this, knowing that Raven said that if he'd call her Rae she would not answer because she does not know who 'Rae' is.

"Rae," He repeated, nudging her with his foot.

"Rae," He said again, nudging her three times. Raven rolled her eyes and looked up at Beastboy expectantly. He scooted over to her and lay his head in her lap, once again getting comfortable.. Raven played with his hair as she read her book, letting Beastboy fall asleep in her lap.

"Beastboy's usually not up this early." Raven looked up at Cyborg, who was currently stuffing his face with waffles.

"That's 'cause he's sick."Cyborg replied. Raven's hand, went to Beastboy's cheek.

"Are you sick, Beastboy?" Raven asked.

"Yes." He answered, eyes closed.

Raven held out her hands, a light blue glow surrounding them, and was about to put them on Beastboy when he groaned and turned to face Raven, grabbing her hands.

"I can heal myself, Raven." He spoke in that unusual low tone he was sporting due to his sickness.

"But I can heal it faster. Besides, why don't you want me to heal it? You sound like Batman...?" Raven looked down at him too see him grinning. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Aww c'mon Rae... you know you love the voice..." He raised his hand and tickled her chin till she grabbed it.

"Your sick, no touching. This is as close as I'll allow, but if you do so much as to cough in my face, I'll cut you." Raven warned.,Beastboy merely stuck his tongue out and turned back around, his face buried in her left thigh.

"Are you hungry?" Raven asked. Beastboy nodded. She made her way to stand but Beastboy grabbed her hand.

"You're definitely not cooking. Let's go too the store." He stated.

* * *

Paige twirled her hair and popped her gum while watching Beastboy and Raven enter the store. Paige smiled too herself, she's had a crush on BB for a long time, and now was her chance to get him. Raven sat on the rim of the cart, reading her book as Beastboy pushed the cart, dropping anything that he wants inside of it when Paige ran up too them.

"OMG I am such a big fan of you guys!" Paige boasted, pushing past Raven too get in front of Beastboy.

"Thanks..." Beastboy said, glancing at Raven , who's hair was waving all over the place and glaring at Paige. Paige's eyes became wide, and she smiled seductively at him.

"I love your voice... it's so sexy.."

"Uhh..." Beastboy started to wheel the cart in the other direction, but Paige caught up.

"You free saturday night?" Paige asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Are you a natural whore?" Raven asked, appearing behind her.

"What?" Paige turned around.

"Nothing." Raven answered. Paige turned back to Beastboy.

"So are you?"

"I'm not single.."

"So? It's just one night.."

He is not going, he has a girlfriend, sorry." Raven stated, now in front of Paige.

"You're not dating him so how would you know that?"

"Actually we are dating." Paige blinked , and then started laughing.

"Really?! Prove it!" Paige did not believe Raven.

Raven looked at Beastboy expectantly. Beastboy raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Raven merely shrugged and walked over to him, grabbed his face in her hands, and kissed him.

All right in front of Paige. Her brown eyes became huge as she watched them kiss four a good four seconds. When they released, Raven had a small smile on her face and Beastboy had a smirk on his face, and was a bit wobbly.

* * *

A few days later, Raven became sick, and Beastboy was just fine.

"That is what you get for kissing me like that." Beastboy tweaked her nose as she rolled her eyes.

"The things I do for you." Raven scoffed, Beastboy chuckled.


End file.
